The second Gordon Conference on Cellular Osmoregulation: Sensors, Transporters and Regulators will be held Aug. 7-12, 2005 at Salve Regina College in New Port, RI. The conference provides a forum for the study of mechanisms involved in the sensing, transport, and regulation of organic osmolytes brought about by extracellular osmotic imbalances, as well as the study of mechanisms involving effects of these osmolytes on the structure, function, and folding of macromolecules within the cells. The conference encompasses the breadth and depth of osmoregulation research in plants, animals, and microorganisms. It covers multiple levels of investigations ranging from the physical chemistry of water-osmolyte-macromolecule interactions to osmolyte transport and sensing of osmotic differences, and ultimately to the molecular machinery and processes associated with osmoregulatory responses in organs and whole organisms. In nine scientific sessions, we plan a highly interdisciplinary program of presentations involving worldwide investigators discussing their most recent discoveries on the mechanisms of osmoregulation. Many of these investigators are funded through NIH for work on osmolytes, osmotic responses in the kidney, and the pathophysiology of osmotic imbalances. The program will also provide opportunities for those applying to attend to present their research in poster sessions, or if selected by the Organizing Committee, to also give a short talk on their work. Poster abstracts will be used as a basis for selecting those to give short talks and also for partial coverage of expenses. Selections will be made on the basis of the merit of the work described in the abstract along with achieving diversity in terms of gender, age, and minority status (when it can be discerned). Particular attention will be paid to increasing the participation of junior researchers (graduate students and postdocs) and young investigators in the early stages of their careers. A primary goal in this second conference is to grow the community of scholars working on osmoregulation and we see the younger segment of this community as an important source of new ideas and technique development, and as the ones likely to open new areas of investigation into osmoregulation. In all aspects of the conference and scientific program we will promote the involvement of women, minorities, and people with disabilities who wish to engage in research on osmoregulation.